Detention
by Angelena H. Granger
Summary: One of my short ones again. I hope you like it. I think the title sort of speaks for itself so yeah. ginny/draco of course. please r/r


A/N: Hello again. I'm putting out another story, although I shouldn't 'cause this one isn't very good in my opinion...but you might like it! And yes, I know this idea has been used before by many other people, but I just wanted to see what would happen if I wrote about it, so lets just call this an experiment. So hope you like it. I guess the only way to find out is to read it, so proceed...   
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I only own the plot. I wish I owned Draco...   
  
  
  
  
  


Detention 

***************** 

Ginny had never gotten a detention in her life. So when Professor Snape handed one to her, she could hardly believe it. All she did was add a wrong ingredient to her potion causing it to explode. The next night, she was sitting patiently in the classroom waiting for detention to start when the one and only, Draco Malfoy walked in.   
  


"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked him.   
  


"I got in trouble with McGonagall, but that really isn't any of your business now is it." he snapped at her.   
  


"Your such an ass-hole" she said as she moved to the other side of the room.   
  


Professor Snape made them clean out drawers containing old papers and other things that would make your stomach turn. Ginny and Malfoy cleaned in silence, until he finally spoke.   
  


"Ever think about being a cleaning lady Weasley-it might earn you family some money." he said.   
  


She turned to him, fire blazing in her eyes.   
  


"You're one to talk Malfoy. You'd have to be rich to be able to afford all of the hookers you father sleeps with." she retorted.   
  


Draco was speechless. He gave her a look of pure venom, and turned back to cleaning his drawer.   
  


"Why are you so mean?" Ginny asked breaking the tense silence.   
  


"It comes naturally. If you lived with my father, you would be the same." he answered.   
  


She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. After all, he did have a horrible father. She noticed one of his silver blonde hairs on his robe, and reached out to pick it off. Malfoy jerked around suddenly.   
  


"What do you think you're doing?! Keep your hands off of me. I don't want your filth on me." he said smirking.   
  


Ginny felt a surge of anger run through her, and snapped. She lifted her hand, and slapped Malfoy hard across the face. He staggered backward, stunned. He lifted his hand to his cheek. It felt hot. Ginny could see the outline of her hand on his pale skin. She met his eyes. His face was a mixture of pain and anger.   
  


"Dismissed." came Snape's voice.   
  


Ginny ran out of the dungeons as fast as she could. She made her way up to her room, closed the curtains around her bed, and burst into tears. She didn't even know why she was crying. After all, he deserved what he got. He just mad her so angry, like she wanted to scream or throw something.   
  


"Stupid Malfoy. I hate him. I can't let him get to me. I won't." she said into her pillow before she fell asleep.   
  


The next day in the hall, Malfoy stopped her.   
  


"I need to talk to you." he said. "Meet me in the History of Magic classroom at 9:00"   
  


"Okay..." Ginny said curiously.   
  


She wondered what he wanted, but the thought was pushed out of her head when she walked straight into Harry.   
  


"Hey Gin." he said looking down at her with those beautiful eyes.   
  


"Hi." she muttered blushing. She had half gotten over Harry, but those eyes, in all of their green glory, made her knees go weak.   
  


Other than the little run ins with Malfoy and Harry, her day was rather uneventful. She decided to leave at 8:45, just to be early, but when she arrived at the classroom, he was already there sitting on a table.   
  


"Weasley." he said.   
  


"Malfoy." she replied. She had decided beforehand, to stay in the doorway. "Yeah, so what did you want me for?"   
  


"Well, I thought an apology would be in order for you little hissy fit last night." he said.   
  


"Excuse me?!" Ginny asked surprised.   
  


"Well, if I remember correctly, you slapped me." he said.   
  


"You think I'm going to apologize for that?! Sorry Malfoy. You know, on second thought, I'm not. You deserved what you got, so don't think I'm going to say anything to you." she snapped as she took a few steps forward.   
  


She wanted to slap him again. Harder.   
  


"Why the hell would you think I would apologize to you?!" she asked again, lifting her hand to move a curl out of her face. Draco flinched.   
  


"My father is a very powerful man Weasley. All I would have to say is a few words and you father would lose his job." he said.   
  


He had crossed the line. Ginny was angry. Very, very angry. She ran at him, not really knowing what she was going to do when she reached him. She didn't care. She wanted to hurt him, badly. She didn't care if she got detention, or her parents found out. She just wanted to hurt him. She was crying again, and she didn't know why. When she reached him, she tackled him to the ground. He landed on his back with her on top, punching whatever her fists came in contact with. She met his face, but only once. He grabbed her arms, but she got free and stood up. She turned and started running towards the door with Malfoy right behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks, and collapsed. He was there, and caught her before she hit the ground. She struggled to get out of his arms, but finally gave up. She was crying even harder now, and shaking uncontrollably. She fell back against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.   
  


"I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear. "I didn't mean it."   
  


She kept crying and he held her, stroking her hair, and muttering words of comfort, in an attempt to calm her. It somewhat worked, she calmed down after a while. Once she had finally stopped crying, Draco helped her to her feet, and silently escorted her to her dorm. The halls were deserted, so they made their way in peace. He left her at the painting of the fat lady, and made his way to the Slytherin common room.   
  


Over the next few days, things were kind of awkward. Ginny still didn't know why she reacted the way she did, and was kind of embarrassed that Malfoy witnessed her little breakdown. They avoided each others eyes in the hall, but sometimes mutter quiet hellos. Ginny's eyes wandered to the Slytherin table on more often than usual, which wasn't a lot, and met Malfoy's on more than one occasion. Sure, he was still his old self, but he eased up on her brothers, Harry, and Hermione.   
  


"Have you noticed how that little git hasn't been his horrible self lately? He must be wasting his time sucking up to Snape. Finals are in a week." Ron said one day at lunch.   
  


Ginny had defiantly noticed, and looked over to the Slytherin table. Her brown eyes met Draco's silver ones, and he gave her a small smile. She blushed, and smiled back.   
  


"You okay Ginny?" Harry asked.   
  


"Huh? Oh yeah. Just thinking about finals" she said quickly.   
  


"We should go to the library after dinner and study." Hermione said.   
  


"Why are you looking at me?!" Ron asked.   
  


"Honestly Ron. You should at least try on these. It's out last year, after all." she said.   
  


"Yeah." said Ron with a dreamy look on his face.   
  


"So, we are going after dinner then?" Ginny asked.   
  


"Yeah." answered Hermione.   
  


They got up to leave, and Ginny saw that Malfoy was alone, and decided to seize the moment. She hurried over to him, making sure the other were gone.   
  


"Meet me in the library in like 10 minutes." she whispered and hurried away before he could ask questions.   
  


"Are you sure you're all right." Harry asked again when she caught up with them.   
  


"I'm fine, really." she said to him.   
  


She wasn't fine. She was nervous and excited, and scared all that the same time. What was she going to say to Malfoy? What had possessed her to tell him to meet her there? She didn't know anything anymore. She didn't know how she felt about Malfoy. They had come to a silent understanding about the night before which was good. She had seen a side of Draco Malfoy that she thought had never existed. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked it. She couldn't stop thinking about hearing his heart beating in his chest and his strong arms wrapped around her, comforting her. They arrived at the library, and her heart started racing.   
  


"I need to go find a book" she lied.   
  


She started going up and down the extensive rows of books, and finally spotted Malfoy leaning up against a shelf with his arms crossed.   
  


"Relax" she told herself. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.   
  


"Hello." he said.   
  


"Hi." she said back. "Ummm, I just wanted to thank you for the other night." She was surprised at how calm she sounded.   
  


"It was nothing." Malfoy said, his cheeks turning slightly pink.   
  


Before she knew what she was doing, Ginny stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. ( he's tall... she's short, you know the story.) He was startled, but returned her hug. Ginny wanted to stay in his arms forever, safe and warm. She finally admitted to herself that she had a thing for him. He played with on of her curls, letting it twist around his finger. No one had ever hugged him like this before. He admitted to himself that he had a thing for her. They broke apart, and Ginny grabbed a book off the shelf next to them. She thanked Draco once more, and walked back to the table smiling.   
  


"Find what you wanted?" Ron asked seeing the look on her face.   
  


"Exactly." she said smiling broader.   
  


The days that followed were hectic. With all the studying and finals to worry about Ginny and Draco never got a chance to talk about their "moment" in the library. She would try to concentrate, but the same question kept popping into her head. Does he feel the same way about me? Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing. It was driving him insane. He liked a Weasley. His father certainly wouldn't approve, but he didn't care. He needed to know how she felt.He waited outside the library one night, and when Ginny came out he pulled her into an empty classroom.   
  


"We need to talk." he said seriously.   
  


"Okay" she said.   
  


"You know, on second thought, screw talking." he said.   
  


Ginny was confused by this, but soon her mind was on other things. Draco had put his hand on the small of her back, and pulled her into an intense kiss. Ginny kissed him back, putting everything she had been feeling then, and now into it. She ran her hands through his hair, and he was running his fingers up and down her neck making her shiver. Draco pulled away first, and started walking away.   
  


"Where do you think you're going?!" Ginny asked curiously.   
  


"It would never work between us." he said, pain in his eyes.   
  


"Malfoy, you and I both know that's a load of shit. Don't give me that "two different family" crap. If this is what we want, then this is what we can have. Sure, people won't like it and will probably try to do everything in their power to break us up, but who cares?! We can get through it if we at least try." she said.   
  


"You know what? You're right. I mean they will eventually get over it right? This is what I want. That's what I needed to tell you. I want you." he said.   
  


"Good. Because I want you to." she told him.   
  


"Everybody want me." he said in a joking tone.   
  


"But I'm the lucky girl that gets you." Ginny said pushing a strand of hair from his face.   
  


"And I'm the lucky guy who gets you." he said before he kissed her again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: well that's it! What did you think? I have the original copy next to me right now and just noticed that I changed so much stuff. Holy crapnuts. Wow, I change what I said before, I like this sort of new story. It moves rather fast, but I love the ending. Anyway, Please review, I LOVE REVIEWS!! But who doesn't? I don't know. Tootles!! 


End file.
